7 thing
by greengroophy
Summary: 7 hal yang membuat sakura benci dan mencintai sasuke disaat yang bersamaan. my first songfic. mind to RnR?


Alohaaaaaaaaa~

Greeny main lagi ke fandom ini. Haha,

Ini song fic pertama greeny di bumi -?-

Jadi kalau masih agak aneh, dimaklumi saja okey.

Terinspirasi saat gak sengaja waktu winamp kompi muterin lagu 7 thing nya jeng Miley cyrus. Pas denger lagunya imajinasi yang muncul itu greeny sama Sasuke *plakplak*

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**7 thing © Greengroophy**

**Main Pair: SasuSaku**

**Rate : semuanya bisa masuk kecuali M.**

**xXxXx**

_**I probably shouldn't say this**_

_**But at this times I get so scared**_

_**When I think about the previous**_

_**Relationship we shared**_

"Sakura, minggu ini kita adakan _triple date_ ya?"

"Maaf Ino, kurasa Sasuke kurang suka dengan hal yang seperti itu."

"Ahh, kau ini dengan Sasuke itu pacaran tidak sih?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kalian itu tidak mirip sepasang kekasih tahu, sudah berapa kali kalian kencan?"

"Ken-kencan?"

"Belum pernahkan? Kau ini bersikaplah sedikit tegas. Kau tahu, pacarmu itu idaman banyak wanita, kurasa otaknya terbentur waktu menerima pernyataan cintamu. Jadi jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan itu."

"Maksud mu?"

"Kalau hubungan kalian masih seperti ini, kurasa hubunganmu dengannya tidak akan bertahan lama."

"A-apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Maksudku, lebih baik kau akhiri saja semua Sakura, kau terlukakan? Aku tahu kau terluka karena sifatnya. Aku tidak mau semakin lama kau berhubungan dengannya, semakin dalam dia akan melukaimu. Kau juga harus pikirkan perasaanya, mungkin saja dia merasa direpotkan dengan perasaanmu padanya, jadi akhiri saja Sakura, kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik darinya."

xXxXx

Hujan!

Huh, kenapa harus hujan disaat sekarang?

Menyebalkan, aku benci hujan.

Ku lirik disekitar ku._ Great!_ Tidak ada lagi penghuni dibimbingan belajar ini selain diriku sekarang. makin menyebalkan saja.

5 menit yang lalu, Ino baru saja dijemput Sai, pacarnya. Hinata juga sudah pulang bersama sibodoh Naruto. Menyenangkan sekali bisa punya pacar seperti pacar mereka, perhatian.

Aku bukannya tidak memiliki pacar sekarang, aku ini pacarnya Sasuke Uchiha. Bungsu Uchiha yang dikejar semua wanita disekolahku. Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa dia bisa menerimaku menjadi pacarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku menjadi kekasihnya, aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama ujian masuk sekolah. Sekali lagi ku tekankan, aku mencintainya bukan uangnya, seperti yang gadis lain lakukan.

Awalnya aku begitu senang karena status hubungan kami, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Entah mengapa, aku merasa hubungan kami ini semu, hanya _fatamorgana_ belaka. Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengajakku kencan. Setiap berdua dengannya, pasti akulah yang paling mendominasi percakapan, selalu bertanya tentang dirinya yang sesungguhnya sudah aku tahu. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun menanyakan tentangku. Setiap malam aku yang selalu memulai sms atau menelponya, aku juga yang selalu memintanya pulang bersamaku. Yah, kami pernah tidak sengaja berciuman didepan kelasku, sekali lagi ku perjelas, kami tidak sengaja. Ino yang geram dengan hubungan kami mendorongku ketika aku dan Sasuke sedang bercakapan di depan pintu kelas, membuatku tidak sengaja menciumnya. ciuman sesaat yang bisa membuatku gila satu hari penuh. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya hanya aku yang menikmati hubungan kami ini. Apa Sasuke juga menikmatinya sama sepertiku? Kalau tidak, mungkin lebih baik aku mengakhiri semuanya, aku tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke dengan perasaanku padanya.

Yah, aku akan mengakhiri ini secepatnya. Mantapkan hatimu Sakura.

_**It was awesome but we lost it**_

_**It's not possible for me not to care**_

_**And now we're standing in the rain**_

_**But nothing's ever gonna change**_

_**Until you hear, my dear**_

"Sakura?" hey, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku, kuputar kepalaku kebelakang, mencari seseorang yang memanggilku barusan. Dan-

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tidak, aku tidak bermimpikan, Sasuke berdiri dibelakangku dengan menggenggam sebuah payung. Sepertinya dia akan ke supermarket di dekat bimbingan belajarku. Padahal aku sungguh berharap dia kesini untuk menjemputku. Ahh, apa yang kupikirkan sih, ini saat untuk mengakhiri semuanya sakura. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, sebentar lagi akan ada badai." Hah, kau mengkhawatirkanku Sasuke? Atau mungkin kau akan mengatakan hal seperti ini pada semua orang yang kau temui dijalan?

"Ah, karena hujan aku jadi tidak bisa pulang."

"Kalau begitu, kuantar kau pulang." Apa, aku tidak sedang bermimpikan? Sasuke menawariku pulang bersama? Berarti sepayung berdua dong.

"Ka-kau tidak sedang bercandakan Sasuke-kun?" ahh, yang benar saja. Tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura, jangan terlalu berharap banyak padanya, itu hanya akan menyakiti natinya.

"Hn." Argh, jawaban macam apa itu.

Aku hanya diam ditempat, otak ku masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kenyataan kalau Sasuke baru saja menawariku pulang dengannya. Sepayung berdua pula. Apalagi ini terjadi disaat aku akan melepaskannya.

Greb

"Kau ini lama sekali mikirnya." Sasuke menarik tanganku kearahnya,melindungi tubuh kami berdua dengan payung putih transparan miliknya.

Oh tidak, ku mohon jangan sekarang Sasuke, jangan disaat aku baru saja berniat untuk melepasmu. Tindakanmu ini hanya akan membuatku berpikir seolah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dan ini akan menyakitiku ketika otakku kembali sadar kalau itu hanya harapan kosong.

Aku melepas genggaman tangannya dari ku.

"Maaf." Sepertinya dia salah sangka, tidak Sasuke, aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku tidak suka digandeng olehmu, kau tahu aku sudah mengharapkan itu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi dengan perasaanku padamu.

"Tidak apa."

"Kalau begitu bisa kita jalan sekarang?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke memimpin perjalanan kerumahku, aku berjalan mengikutinya. Satu payung seperti ini dengannya saja bisa membuatku seberdebar ini.

Kupandang kembali wajahnya, menyusuri setiap inci wajah tampan itu. Mata onyxnya yang indah. Onyx yang telah memaksaku mengaguminya 2 tahun belakangan ini. Rambut khas pantat ayamnya yang kelihatan begitu cocok dengan potongan wajahnya, ahh kurasa wajahnya itu cocok dengan model rambut apapun. Dia memang beruntung bisa terlahir dengan wajah setampan ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil, hatiku menjerit. Aku tidak mau mengekangnya dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak mau jadi egois dengan tetap mempertahankannya disisiku. Dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih dari gadis cengeng sepertiku. Tapi aku juga tidak mau melepaskannya, aku begitu mencintainya. Mencintainya sampai membuatku berubah egois seperti sekarang.

Sasuke, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku bengitu mencintaimu sampai membuatku begitu membencimu dan diriku sendiri.

Yah, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Melepaskanmu. Membiarkanmu mencari yang lebih dariku. Kau berhak mendapatkannya Sasuke.

_**The 7 thing I hate about you**_

_**The 7 thing I hate about you, oh you**_

_**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**_

_**You love me, you like her**_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**I don't know which side to buy**_

Aku menghentikan jalanku, membiarkan air hujan menyentuh langsung kulit putihku, membasahi kaus merah jambu kesayanganku. Sasuke sepertinya menyadarinya, dia berbalik menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang ka-"

"Aku membencimu Sasuke Uchiha." Desis ku pelan, tapi aku tahu dia mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabnya santai.

"Aku membencimu, sungguh membencimu kau dengar itu." Aku mulai terisak kecil disela kalimatku. "Aku membencimu, sungguh. Aku benci kesombonganmu, aku benci ketidak pedulianmu padaku, aku benci sifat dinginmu, aku benci wajah tampanmu mu, aku benci, sungguh benci." Intonasi suaraku semakin melemah.

"Hn." Dia hanya memandangiku yang terisak dibawah hujan, tidak ada hal yang dia lakukan untuk membuatku merasa sedikit tenang. "Teruskan saja kalau masih ada hal lain."

_**Your friends, they're jerks**_

_**When you act like them, just know it hurt**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**_

Aku mengelap air mataku yang mengalir bersama hujan, mengigit bibir bawahku untuk mengurangi isakanku. "Aku benci setiap teman-temanmu menertawakanku mereka bilang kau hanya kasihan padaku oleh karena itu menerimaku, tapi kau malah diam seolah tidak mendengar mereka. Aku ingin kau sekali saja membelaku dihadapan mereka. Aku benci para fansgirlmu, aku benci caramu membalas benci karena aku tidak pernah mengajakku kencan, kau tidak pernah memberikanku bunga, kau tidak pernah menggandeng tanganku,aku benci semua itu, aku benci karena kau tidak menikmati hubungan ini."

"Aku benci, . hiks"

"Ada lagi?"

_**And the 7**__**th**__** thing I hate the most that you do**_

"Hal terakhir yang membuatku begitu membencimu," isakanku makin kuat, air mataku makin deras, hatiku makin sakit.

"Aku membencimu karena.."

_**You make me love you.**_

"...Kau membuatku begitu mencintaimu."

_**It's awkward and silent**_

_**As I wait for you to say**_

_**What I need to hear now**_

_**Your sincere apology**_

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau hanya diam disitu, aku berharap kau memelukku sekarang, meredakan tangisku. Kau jahat Sasuke.

"Dasar gadis bodoh."

GREB !

Sasuke menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ikut mengguyur tubuhnya dengan hujan bersamaku. Kami-sama, ini bukan mimpikan?

"Kau ini kalau membenciku kenapa masih berani bilang mencintaiku hah?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Aku mencintai mu sampai membuatku begitu membencimu, hiks." Aku membalas pelukannya, melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggang rampingnya. Mungkin ini pelukan pertama dan terakhirku dengannya.

"Payah."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, mendorongnya sedikit kebelakang, memberi jarak diantara kami. Semakin lama aku memeluknya, rasa itu akan kembali meracuni pikiranku.

"Aku senang karena sudah bisa menjadi kekasihmu, walau hanya sebentar." Sekarang, kurasa sekarang waktu untuk mengakhirinya Sasuke.

"…Oleh karena itu, kita akhiri saja semuanya." Mati-matian aku mengembangkan senyum, meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku sudah siap untuk melepas semuanya.

"Mengakhirinya katamu?" Desis Sasuke pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Ayolah Sasuke, lakukan semua ini dengan cepat, semakin lama kau dihadapanku, pertahananku akan semakin lemah.

GREB!

Sasuke kembali menarikku lagi dalam pelukannya. Kali ini pelukannya lebih kuat. Tidak Sasuke, jangan terus menyiksaku dengan perasaanku sendiri seperti ini.

"Aku bisa membuang jauh kesombonganku, ketidak pedulianku, sifat dinginku, wajah tampanku, aku akan membelamu dihadapan teman-temanku kalau mereka mempermalukanmu lagi, dan tentang fansgirl itu, bukan hanya kau saja, aku juga membenci sekumpulan wanita berisik itu, aku akan mengajakmu kencan, memberimu bunga setiap hari, akan terus menggandeng tanganmu, dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu Sakura Haruno, aku begitu menikmati hubungan ini, begitu menikmati sampai takut kehilangan. Jadi tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi."

Sa-Sasuke, aku tidak bermimpikan, yang barusan berbicara itu Sasuke kan?

Dapat kurasakan Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, membuatku sedikit sesak, apalagi aku baru saja menangis. Dapat kurasakan wajahku panas, pasti warnanya sudah berubah sekarang.

"Tarik kembali Sakura. Itu perintah, bukan permintaan." Sasuke memperjelas kalimatnya. Sasuke mulai melepas pelukanya, lalu menatap emerald ku tajam. Mata gelap itu kembali menghipnotisku.

"Kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun?" bodoh, apa yang ku ucapkan sih? Tapi hanya itu yang ada diotakku.

_**When you mean it, I'll believe it**_

_**If you text it, I'll delete it**_

_**Lets be clear**_

_**Oh, I'm not coming back**_

_**You're taking 7 steps here**_

"Hmm," meski tidak melihat, aku tahu dia sedang tertawa kecil sekarang.

"Aku sampai repot menjemputmu kesini karena mengkhawatirkanmu, menurutmu apa kesimpulannya?"

Hah, dia senagaja kesini untuk menjemputku? Mengkhawatirkanku?

Kau tidak berkata bohongkan Sasuke?

"Aku tahu kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpulkan hal semacam itu, ayo kuantar kau pulang, kau bisa sakit nanti gadis cerewet."

Sasuke kembali menarik tanganku, lalu mengambil payung transparannya yang dicampakkannya tadi. Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, dia langsung menarikku kembali untuk berjalan, mengantarkanku pulang dengan tetap menggenggam tanganku.

Kurasa aku bisa menyimpulkan kalimatmu barusan Sasuke,

Kau mencintaiku juga kan.

Aku tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa semua ini membuat ku lega. Satu hal yang aku tahu pasti, Sasuke juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melepaskanmu lagi Sasuke.

_**And compared to all the great things**_

_**That would take too long to write**_

_**I probably should mention the 7 that I like**_

"Jangan menatapku begitu Sakura," Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kalau aku melihatinya terus dari tadi.

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya, hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil dibibirku.

"Jangan menertawaiku Sakura."

"Aku tidak menertawaimu Sasuke-kun. sungguh"

"Aku melihatnya Sakura, kau menertawaiku barusan."

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke."

_**The 7 thing I like about you**_

_**You hair, your eyes, your old levi's**_

_**When we kiss I'm hypnotized**_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy.**_

"Aku suka rambutmu, aku suka matamu, aku suka suaramu, caramu berbicara, aku suka caramu berpakaian, caramu mengkhawatirkanku, aku suka caramu mengungkapkan perasaanmupadaku. Aku suk-"

"Hey, apa-apaan ini. Barusan saja kau bilang membenciku, kenapa sekarang kau malah merayuku begini heh."

"Enak saja, aku tidak merayumu tahu."

"Kau merayuku Sakura, seperti om-om mata keranjang saja"

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu."

"…" Sasuke tidak membalasnya, dia diam dan tetap menatap kedepan.

_**Youre hands in mine**_

_**When we're interteined, everything's alright**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**_

Aku mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tanganku, benar-benar tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku begitu mencintainya.

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat cara Sasuke menyatakan perasaanya tadi, yah meskipun tidak secara langsung, tapi kurasa itu romantis.

"Sasuke"

"Hnn"

_**And the 7**__**th**__** thing I like the most that you do.**_

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku suka darimu?"

"hnn?"

"Kau membuatku begitu mencintaimu."

_**You make me love you.**_

**OWARI~**

Huaaaaaaah, akhirnya bisa juga bikin song fic pertama.

Bikinnya ngebut, besok saya uts san, mate pula.

Wish me luck guys!

Karena song fic pertama, boleh minta pendapat, sudah baguskah? Atau ada yang perlu diperbaiki disana-sini?

GAK TERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak para readers sekalian.

Review kalian, memotifasiku


End file.
